1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device and method for adding data to an image and extracting the added data from the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The steganography technology is used to hide a secret message within an ordinary message and extract the secret message at the destination of the message. Steganography arguably takes cryptography a step further by hiding an encrypted message so that no one even suspects that it exists. Ideally, anyone scanning steganographic data will fail to identify it contains encrypted data.
In modern digital steganography, data may be first encrypted through usual operations and then inserted as redundant data into a specific type of file, such as an image, by using a special algorithm. In this way, data may be added to an image as redundant data in a random or non-conspicuous manner, such that the data may appear to have the “noise” patterns of regular non-encrypted data. This type of process of adding data to an image or the like may prevent intruders and other unwanted people from extracting the data added from the image because only the owner of the image is aware of the added data.
However, existing techniques that add data to an image modify the original image and often distort the image. Also, because the existing techniques modify image data when data is added to an image, these techniques create problems by modifying the original image in such a way that visual artifacts are introduced.